Saved by the Night
by Mind.Caster
Summary: One shot. My take on "Breaking Dawn" by Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the books. Yeah it's sad, but anyway it's through Bella's point of view. Read. Enjoy. Review.


Breaking Dawn

I do not own _Twilight, New Moon, _or, _Eclipse _I have nothing to do with _Breaking Dawn _either. I just got bored one day…

Chapter One

Bella's POV

Ya know that one special day that every girl looks forward to? Yeah, me, not looking forward to the day sometime before, the day where you have to tell your father that at eighteen you are going to marry your boyfriend who just happens to be a vampire. But I'm going to leave the "vampire" part out…

I sat in Edward's car drumming my fingers along the side of the seat. My ring caught the light for a moment and shined perfectly then it faded back to just a beautiful ring that didn't belong on such an imperfect hand. I watched it for a moment then looked out the window and sucked in a breath of air. Edward looked at me for a moment then his eyes flickered back to the road, "Are you okay, Bella?" he turned to me again and I shot him a glance, _No I was certainly not okay. Are you crazy? Thank god you can't read my mind…I have to tell Charlie that I going to get married and he'll think that I'm making the same mistake as mom and him. _

"Bella…?" he asked again, I turned my attention back to him and answered slowly, "No, I'm fine…" he threw me a glance that said, _I know you better then you think _I apparently couldn't lie my way out of this one, "Just…nervous," He looked at me then rolled his eyes. Eh Edward, worry, worry…

He chuckled and then his familiar crooked smile was displayed on his perfect face, "You have nothing to be nervous about, besides Charlie loves me." Sure, we'll go with that, after all he could definitely forget that you left me for that long while and sent me into depression and then came right back. Sure. My dad, the forgiver.

Before I knew it we were in front of my house. But one car I didn't expect to ever see was there: Jacob Black. I felt my mouth hang open and could feel Edward stiffen for a moment. Was Charlie even there? I wondered thoughtfully. I turned to Edward I was about to speak then he looked at me, like for the first time. I stared at him then cleared my throat, "I'll see what he wants…then send him home," I said he was about to speak again but just nodded.

I got out of the car trying to think of what to say, nothing came to mind. At all. Jacob stood on the run-down porch and turned to me right when I reached the steps.

"Got the invitation," he smiled wryly, "and yet I still can't believe you're going through with this," he said slowly. I shrugged I had nothing to say to that.

"It'll be a little hard to get along with so many vamps…well I see I'm intruding, just think about. Later, Bells." His hand fell on my shoulder and I had to look up to him because he was more then six feet now. He jogged down the steps and jumped in his hand-made car. And he was down the street in a moment.

In a flash Edward was next to me, still stiff, "You smell like dog…" he commented then wrapped one arm around me waist. I let my head fall on his shoulder, "Gee thanks," I muttered and we sat there and waited for Charlie to get home from work.

We sat in the living room for a long while Edward would turn his icy gaze on me for a moment then would turn back to the TV, not paying it the littlest attention.

"Bella…?" I turned to Edward and cocked my head to the side, "Yes?" I asked.

Charlie came through the door. I nodded mouthing and "oh" and stood up, "Hey dad…" I began. He turned to me for a moment then continued fishing food chips out of the bag. He groaned, "This can't be good. What is it, Bells?" I smiled and Edward chuckled quietly to himself. He stood up and walked over taking my hand. Charlie's eyes fell to where Edward's hand grasped mine. He noticed the ring—

"No. Absolutely not! Edward, I think you better get going," Charlie screamed, crimson red.

"But you said—" I started.

"Out! Bella to your room! Now!" He was fuming. And he looked like more of vampire then Edward did when he was mad.

"Mr. Swan, if it's any constellation—"

"I assure you it's not. Now, get _out!" _There was nothing we could do. So I went out on a limb. A very shaky unsafe limb.

"No matter what we will get married," I blurted out, even Edward showed a surprised expression, but he backed me up completely, wrapping his arm around my waist and nodded.

"Bella may I remind you that he _left_ you, you were _depressed_. Who's to say he won't do that again?" I opened my mouth to speak but my dad interrupted me, "No! OUT!" He pointed to the door still steaming.

"Charlie—"

"To your room! NOW! Edward OUT!" He looked at me, and nodded.

"I'll go," he whispered and made his way to the door.

"Charlie I am an adult—"

"You're also living under my roof. As long as you live and breath and you're in Forks you listen to me. Not the other way around. _To your room. Now, _Isabella Swan."

This was a bad idea on my behalf. My dad would probably never let Edward in the house again.


End file.
